


everything my spirit longs to have fulfilled

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Orgasm, First Times, Learning how good things can be when you're with someone who loves and respects you, Sakura deserves better, Smut, There's literally not a word of this that's not smut, i'm so gay, it's just smut, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: In which Tenten has never missed a target.or: How Sakura learns that women are awesome and sex can be fabulous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> The summary previously was: So there is literally zero way Sasuke ever gave Sakura an orgasm, at all; Naruto yes, Sakura no, and my girl deserves better, utterly and completely, so I'm giving it to her.
> 
> AKA Tim got carried away laughing about Sasuke being too gay to function, quite before Orgy House, and managed to scare away a lot of readers. Sorry about that. But since this is utter smut I'm not too worried about it.

Sakura’s eyes flew open in shock, jaw dropping, lips forming a little ‘o’ in surprise.

“Oh,” She said, wondrous, riding it _out_.

Tenten _laughed_ , bold and breathless, head thrown back and brazen in her pleasure. Her hands tightened on Sakura’s hips as she thrust up, and up, meeting every downward cant.

The hold was firm, and hot, and Sakura herself was practically boiling, chest heaving with exertion as the aftershocks danced down what felt like every nerve ending she _had_.

“Oooh,” Tenten purred, low and interested. She held Sakura _still_ with—with a _kunoichi’s_ strength, not the grubby, impatient grasp Sakura had come to know, which somehow felt exquisitely sordid despite everything they’d just done, were currently _doing_ , and even if Sakura hadn’t just _orgasmed_ so thoroughly she was drenched in sweat, she’d be flushed at the thought—and rolled her _own_ hips into Sakura’s, once, twice, thrice, each stroking a _fire_ in Sakura out of what were apparently white hot coals, not _at all_ extinguished.

“Oh my god,” Sakura gasped, because what. _What_. She squirmed, not at all helpless but unwilling to escape, gods above, not when every brush of contact thrilled her.

Each brush of their clitorises-- their _clits_ , another dull wash of heat over her at the colloquialism-- sparked more and. And _more!_

“Oh my god” Sakura says again, fervent and wild for this. “Oh my _god_.”

 _Tenten_ moans, rocking and thrusting against the still target Sakura presents-- and oh, god, has she ever missed a target in the whole of her _life_? Why would now be any different? She has to swallow down hysterical _giggles_ \-- up and up and it's great, it's so good, how is it this good?

How did she never know she could have this?

_Fuck._

And then, aloud and gasping, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Because there's not-- not even-- not even anything _in_ her, and her shyness at this makes her want to punch something, honestly, because it's nonsensical just as much as it's really, really not, because Sakura has always felt out of sorts if she wasn't educated on a matter, always studied above and beyond the curve to avoid that feeling, and now it's apparent that she--

\--has no idea of what's going on here, beyond the fact that it's amazing.

Beyond the fact that she never wants this to _stop_ , and sheer physical pleasure is coiling in her _again_ , impossible and unstoppable, and she might _die_ if she has to stop, if she has to do anything but _take_ this, get lost in it.

Sakura throws her head back and _shouts_. It’s wrung from her, one pulse of need too many, even as it’s still the best thing she’s literally ever felt.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Tenten breathes, eyes wide and appreciative. She moves her hands and the next thing Sakura knows—before she has time to more than whine, somewhat frantic, at the perceived loss—Tenten is hauling her close and flipping them, Sakura’s back hitting the soft sheets and her back arching as Tenten immediately sets about to kissing her neck.

They’re pressed flush against one another, which is its own special brand of hot and lovely; still, Sakura _can’t_. She _needs_.

Some noise she makes must clue Tenten in, because she buries her face in Sakura’s throat and _groans_ , like she too is adrift and grasping.

“Fuck,” Tenten says again, and bites in a way that leaves Sakura _spasming_ , shudders wracking her body and vagina clenching on _nothing_. A desperate sound escapes her throat.

Tenten sucks a quick bruise—fucking _god_ —before kissing and nibbling smartly, perfunctorily, down Sakura’s torso. Sakura is pleased at the _direction_ she’s going, in a very literal sense, but a bit confused and—

Clever, callused fingers start playing with her nipples, eroding all thought. Clearly—and here, another absurd urge to _giggle_ — _clearly_ , obviously, Tenten knows what the fuck she’s doing, so Sakura decides to trust her and she’d had no idea her nipples were this sensitive, that tugging and pinching them could send urgent requests _up_ , to her brain, making her back _arch_ off the bed as she cries out, and then _down,_ to her throbbing, wet _cunt_ , currently rather more _demanding_ than it’s ever been.

 _Fuck_ , just put something _in_ me, she wants to shout, but her throat is closed shut around glorious exultation, distracted by yet more new sensations—apparently it can feel good to _hurt_ , twisting her nipples enough to send little—little _pulses_ of want down her spine, make her tense and stop _breathing_ for it.

“Holy _shit,_ Sakura,” Tenten says, voice low with _want_ and sounding _reverent_ , awed, and Sakura might usually feel embarrassed or shy to be on display like this but her body is pulled taut like a tripwire, like an armed trap that is a hair away from springing.

She manages a sound that’s more consonants than vowels, the flat of her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth as sound pours out. Her fingers clench in the sheets.

Tenten moans into her navel, which is distracting but not, not— _enough_ , whatever that means, and—

And Sakura hadn’t been _aware_ that her eyes had closed tight, but they were, they were and now they’re _not,_ because they’re shocked wide and wondrous _again_ as her entire back bends like a bow, hands flying to Tenten’s unbound hair and getting _wrapped_ in it of their own accord, as a high _keen_ escapes from deep in Sakura’s _chest_ , as she fights _sobbing_ because—

Shit. Holy _shit_.

She didn’t even have time to wonder what Tenten was doing, hadn’t been paying attention, didn’t know this was even a _thing_ and now Tenten’s mouth is on her, tongue everywhere _but_ her clit in a very deliberate, maddening way that nevertheless feels utterly _exquisite_ and Sakura is going to _die_ like this, here in this bed, when an entire war didn’t manage to kill her but this _will_ , oh it will.

Tenten’s mouth is on her and she is being _unmade_.

It’s incredible, and still somehow a tease, until _finally_ that talented tongue takes to her aching clit, and she understands why the teasing, because from there? It’s bare _seconds_ to get her to the threshold once more, a handful of moments to send her tumbling down the other side, but _Tenten doesn’t stop_.

She eases off Sakura’s clit, which she doesn’t have the presence of mind to be thankful for as she _shakes_ and her mind is still blank with the rush of white, spots dancing in her vision and sound absent entirely.

It takes a bit for Sakura to stop _thrusting_ against Tenten’s mouth, hands _pulling_ her gorgeous hair, to have the mental acuity to register anything but _yes yes yesyesyes please_ , except—

Except she really doesn’t ever get that far, because Tenten had merely slowed down, and as Sakura’s hips lose their frantic motion she just lowers her head some and licks up into Sakura, filthy and— _filthy_ as fuck and utterly shameless about it, moaning all the while, and unlike before where she’d had to marvelously, marvelously build her way back up to orgasm, this time it’s like Sakura’s orgasm _never even_ _stopped_.

Her legs are a shaking mess and she clenches again and again and _again_ around Tenten’s tongue, panting and whining and utterly losing it. Waves of pleasure _ruin_ her, robbing her off all thought, and it _doesn’t stop_. It doesn’t even pause.

She _comes_ , or hasn’t stopped coming, and instead of easing her through it Tenten picks up the pace, drops one hand to thumb her clit while she tilts her head just _so_ and _devours_ her.

Sakura rides her _face_ , shameless and—and _screaming_ as the aftershocks pulse into more, pleasure making her _lost,_ making her, making her—

 _Pass out_ for at least a minute or two, apparently.

She opens her eyes to Tenten, gently stroking her clit. Her legs are shaking. Her entire body is shaking. Tenten is beside her in the bed, cheek pressed to Sakura’s shoulder, soft but nearly glued there from sweat.

Sakura manages to get her hand up and stop Tenten’s movement. The other woman ceases without complaint, moving easily to lay the hand across Sakura’s bare stomach.

Sakura doesn’t bother lifting her fingers from Tenten’s wrist, content to just lay there, breathing harder than normal.

“So,” Tenten says, not unkindly. “That happened.”

“I,” Sakura says to her ceiling, but stops to gather air.

“Yeah?” Tenten asks, somewhere north of smug.

She sounds incredibly pleased with herself.

A pause, temporally minute yet weighty with meaning.

“I’m so gay,” Sakura manages.

“Ha. Told you so.” Tenten giggles into her skin, cuddling closer.

The air clicks on, flowing over naked, heated skin, raising goosebumps. She thinks, absent and carefree, that she’s pink absolutely everywhere, even as she yanks up the sheets to cover them both.

Turning into Tenten is as easy as breathing, warm and soft as Tenten is, flushed and hot and so, so sweet. It’s easier still to press their lips together, in a way that starts soft but turns sexy, merely for the _taste_ of herself in someone else’s mouth.

Tenten pants into it, and Sakura pulls back to see her face.

She’s flushed, perfect and. Perfect.

“Let me take care of you?” She asks, and it tried to be shy but missed it by a few inches, hitting breathless and sultry and excited instead.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tenten agrees, their legs tangled under the sheets, and Sakura leans in to kiss her again, and again, and lick the taste of herself out of that perfect sweet mouth before kissing down, down down that perfect body and returning the favor.

She’s always been a fast learner, and in this? She will be a dedicated student.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten has created a monster. She's strangely okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is an accidental sequel that happened when I opened up prompts for Valentine's day.
> 
> Prompt: Sakura/TenTen, 70. "Tell them to fuck off"

“I’ve got to meet with my team,” Tenten gasps out, fingers clenching hard on Sakura’s shoulders. Sakura dips her mouth to Tenten’s pulse point, kissing and nibbling and tasting sweat. A groan rumbled in Tenten’s throat, right below Sakura’s mouth and Sakura smiled against it, sharp and pleased.

“Tell them to fuck off,” She managed, surprised at how low her own voice sounded. It was almost a rasp but she could barely spare the air for it, too focused on the woman in her arms, the kunoichi she had lifted against the living room wall.

“Sakura!” Tenten shuddered, so light but  _solid_  in Sakura’s hold. The naked thighs against her palms and wrists were corded with muscle, scarred and gorgeous.

“You can miss one practice.” Her voice was persuasive, dark and promising. Tenten had the sudden mental image of being hoisted up right where they were, Sakura throwing her legs over her strong shoulders and eating her out against the wall.

Sakura was totally strong enough to do it, and Tenten sensed she’d be totally willing. It was a head rush, how once Tenten had gotten her into bed and showed her a thing or two, Sakura– the  _Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade’s_ protege– was willing to go along with all her ideas, try any new position or bit of play as long as Tenten was the one to suggest it.

It was a powerful feeling and Sakura was gorgeous, loving and giving and so fucking  _strong_ –

“I really can’t though,” Tenten managed, dragging will-power from deep in her core. The rest of her core had turned to molten gold, liquefying and dropping low at the way Sakura had her pressed against the wall, single-mindedly kissing her neck and collar bone.

“We’ll be getting a work out right here,” Sakura promised, grinning meanly into skin. She nipped and Tenten arched into her, moaning. Her towel dropped to the floor but Tenten couldn’t be bothered to care, at the moment, breasts heaving as she sucked in air.

“No, I mean– I really can’t. Gai and Lee will turn up here looking for me.” She tried to impress how serious she was, how Gai and Lee  _really would_  track her through half the village and burst in with grins akimbo, worried and bringing the training session to her.

Sakura paused.

“That is a valid concern.” She acknowledged, shoulders shivering a bit, no doubt at the idea of the green beasts of Konoha barging in on them while they’re celebrating their springtime of youth.

Tenten laughs, helplessly amused.

“You can have me after, though.” She promised impishly, impulsively, and had to swallow at the way Sakura’s green eyes darkened a little with lust.

“When do you have to meet them?” Sakura asked, shifting her weight and–- Inari, fuck–-  _holding Tenten up with one arm_  to brush her free hand down Tenten’s neck, trail it along her side and back up again until she could slide a thumb over Tenten’s lower lip, dropped down to accommodate her suddenly shaky breathing.

Tenten did some quick math in her head.

“We might have time, if we’re quick,” She acknowledged. There was no way she wouldn’t come back home beaten, bloody, bruised and exhausted. If she had enough energy to fuck, she had enough energy to fight and run and hadn’t given it her all during training. Team Gai got  _results_ , damn it.

It was the only way to get better each day.

“Oh, good.” Sakura said, sounding pleased. She smiled and it was a sweet thing, full of simple happiness. Tenten was already weak at the knees but the sight made her melt a little more.

Then Sakura really did haul her up, tug Tenten’s thighs over her shoulders, and buried her face between them. And Tenten curled her hands in gorgeous pink hair and thunked her head back against the wall, lost to everything but this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Tim @ definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com & currently working my way through the vday prompts, of which this was fourth, I think. Woo hoo!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com and you lovelies are totally free to @ me and ask me anything. I'm used to blaming Kat for things, but I'm pretty sure I'm the one who came to her inbox first like "I ship it!" so this one is all on me, guys. Still, I'm gifting it to her because gods know we need more happy (and gay) kunoichi.
> 
> Oh, and title from Sappho's "On the throne of many hues, Immortal Aphrodite" (tr. Diane Rayor)


End file.
